<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Play A Love Game by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553642">Let's Play A Love Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, MerAdd, meddison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Meredith sighs loudly, the woman in question sits down not too far for them, and orders a double.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Play A Love Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Author's note:</em>
</p><p>Slight AU during the episode "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" GA-S2-E01.</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Let's Play A Love Game</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Let's play a game of whose life sucks the most, I'll win," says Meredith Grey to her friends George and Cristina. "I'll even go first; Derek's married,"</p><p>"What!?" George spits out his beer all over his everywhere.</p><p>"George, you have beer spilling all over-" Cristina giggles.</p><p>He does, and Meredith is too resigned to even care at this point.</p><p>Cristina confesses she's pregnant, and Meredith promises not to tell anyone.</p><p>And then, George is probably going to talk about his whole syphilis crisis when someone unexpected walks into the bar.</p><p>"That's <em>her,</em>" says Meredith in a panic.</p><p>"Her who?" Says George, unknowingly.</p><p>"It's Addison Shepherd!" Meredith whisper-shouts back.</p><p>"Shepherd- as in, that's McDreamy's McMarried McWife?" Cristina summarizes correctly.</p><p>"The one and only," Meredith sighs as she downs another tequila.</p><p>"She looks like…" Cristina tries to place who she's thinking about.</p><p>"She looks like Isabella-freaking-Rosellini!" Meredith complains loudly.</p><p>"She kinda does…" Says George, before Meredith gives him the stink-eye, and Cristina slaps him on the shoulder playfully.</p><p>Just as Meredith sighs loudly, the woman in question sits down not too far for them, and orders a double.</p><p>"Long day?" Joe asks Addison empathetically.</p><p>"Something like that," the redhead sighs. "I met my husband's mistress today," she adds.</p><p>"And?" Joe offers neutrally as he hands her some scotch.</p><p>"And she's gorgeous!" Addison sighs out in frustration.</p><p>"I see…" Joe nods as she hands Addison another tumbler.</p><p>"And she clearly didn't know that her boyfriend was married!" Addison keeps on rambling.</p><p>"Ah," Joe says, as he nods along and wonders a little about how this woman seems to be empathizing with this person?"</p><p>"And she seemed all young and sweet and seductive, and I'm all dried up and wide, and I can see why he went for her- I mean, who wouldn't!? And now I'm sitting here at a bar in Seattle the day before I start work here, and I can't stop blaming myself for being such a shit wife to him. No wonder why he left me. No wonder why he found her. Have you seen her!? She's so beautiful…"</p><p>"Mm," Joe nods along as he hands her a glass of water.</p><p>"What? Why is this not whiskey?" Addison frowns at him.</p><p>"I think you've had enough of those if you're going to work tomorrow," Joe says with a sad smile.</p><p>"C'mon Joe," Addison protests, but only half-heartedly.</p><p>"Nope, I think I'm cutting you off now," he says. "But stay as long as you want to," Joe adds to soften it.</p><p>"Suuuuuuure," Addison slurs just a little bit as she turns around on the barstool and moves to chat with the nearest strangers.</p><p>Only they are not really strangers, only they are Meredith Grey's friends. And also Meredith Grey, but she's a little too tipsy to know that at this point.</p><p>"Helloooooooo," Addison says. "You know, you're really beautiful, it's terribly unfair!" Addison rambles to Meredith directly.</p><p>"Hi?" Meredith asks nervously.</p><p>"Hello, so Meredith and I, we might just go on for the evening…" Cristina tries to bail her best friend out of this situation.</p><p>"Umm, hi, umm, I'm George, erm, O'Malley…" George adds awkwardly.</p><p>"Hi O'Malley," says Addison. "I'm Addison," she adds, reaching out to shake George's hand, and suddenly Meredith feels a weird sort of nervousness that Addison will try to hit on her friend.</p><p>"Umm," George says as she shakes Addison's hand.</p><p>"Cristina Yang, I'm a surgical intern with a future in cardio," Cristina says.</p><p>"Hello Yang, I'm Addison," Addison repeats, and Meredith raises her eyebrows at this as she shakes her friend's hand as well.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Addison Shepherd," Addison reaches her hand out to Meredith for the second time that evening, and she shakes it politely. "Y'know, I never caught your name earlier?" Addison offers.</p><p>"Oh, I'm Meredith, Meredith Grey," Meredith offers, and her heart flutters a little when Addison smiles at her.</p><p>"So… You're the one who's been with Derek since he's been in Seattle. I guess you've been keeping him company. He can be good company usually. Mostly when you haven't been screwing his best friend. Because that makes him angry and then hates you so you probably have been in his good books because I highly doubt you know his best friend because he's still in NYC…" Addison drunkenly confesses to the interns.</p><p>"Wait what?" Says Cristina.</p><p>"Yeah… I'm a little slutty…" Says Addison.</p><p>"Ah-" George shuffles awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh-" Meredith doesn't know what to say to that.</p><p>"And then you come all the way out to Seattle to see his blonde girlfriend and see how he's never gonna miss you again because this woman is top-shelf and you're all like, bottom-shelf, and seriously you have no idea what you've been doing…" Addison continues.</p><p>"Wait, is she? Are you talking about yourself in the second person now?" George inquires.</p><p>"She is," confirms Cristina.</p><p>"And do you have any idea what that feels like!?" Addison rambles.</p><p>"Umm-" says Meredith.</p><p>"RIght, probably as shitty as it feels to you that I show up here and burst your bubble with this perfect-hair guy who you probably thought youd ride ferry-boats with all day and night before you found out the truth about him- about me- so I guess I should probably buy you a drink at this point," Addison offers.</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to," Meredith says shyly.</p><p>"Joe! Another whatever for Meredith!" Addison calls out.</p><p>Joe comes by and nods at her, despite with a quirk of the eyebrow as he's probably wondering why the wife is buying tequila for the mistress.</p><p>"You're welcome, Grey. You're pretty cute, y'know?" Addison says, almost… Seductively?</p><p>"Are you seeing what I'm seeing!?" Cristina nudges George on the shoulder.</p><p>"Are you seeing Satan hitting on her husband's McGirlfriend?" Cristina offers.</p><p>"Yeah, ah, I guess you're seeing as I'm seeing!" Says George.</p><p>"Fifty bucks she seduces Mer into taking her home tonight," Cristina whispers.</p><p>"What!? No!? I'm not betting on that sort of thing!?" George exclaims.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm about to win fifty bucks," Cristina giggles.</p><p>"No way, there's no way that Meredith would take Derek's wife home. There's no way!" George exclaims.</p><p>"Watch and learn, George. You don't know her as I do!" Cristina whispers.</p><p>"What!? Not true! I know Meredith!" Says George.</p><p>"Not like I do, I am her 'person,' after all," says Cristina.</p><p>"Okay," says George then.</p><p>"Okay," says Cristina.</p><p>
  <em>They shake on it.</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Addison is handing Meredith another drink, and Meredith is laughing at Addison's outrageous anecdotes.</p><p>"Yes, I swear, in New York, there's mother's who want to deliver twins in a birthing tub!" Says the redhead.</p><p>"Wouldn't that get extremely messy?" Says Meredith.</p><p>"All over the floor!" Says Addison.</p><p>"All over everything!" Says Meredith as she starts to reciprocate in buying drinks for Addison.</p><p>Eventually, the she-Shepherd has her hand braced upon the blonde's shoulder, balancing herself as she stumbles out of her seat on the barstool.</p><p>"Well, I really should be going…" Addison nods at the interns as she moves to step away, realizing she still needs her hand on Meredith to keep her steady and finding herself leaning in closer.</p><p>"Wait, Addison…" Meredith moves to reach for her now non-enemy for the evening.</p><p>"Hmm?" Addison spins around too quickly and lands nearly in Meredith's lap.</p><p>"Come home with us," Meredith suggests boldly.</p><p>"Pardon me?" Says Addison.</p><p>"If he doesn't want you back, then I guess you don't have anywhere to go, and I hate feeling like I have nowhere to go when I've had a bad day so I wouldn't want you to go and be homeless," Meredith drunkenly rambles.</p><p>"Oh, I don't have to," says Addison.</p><p>"Really, we live close, it's no trouble," Meredith gestures.</p><p>"See, I told you so!" Cristina shout-whispers to George.</p><p>"Hey, it's not over yet," says George to Cristina.</p><p>"Oh it is, trust me," says Cristina.</p><p>"It's not like she's going to let her-" George tries to reason.</p><p>"Double or nothing she stays in bed with Mer," Cristina offers.</p><p>"What!? No way!?" Says George, blushing himself at the thought of that.</p><p>"In or out, George?" Cristina challenges.</p><p>"I'm- fine, I'm in," George sighs.</p><p>"Mhmm, I bet you are," Cristina smirks widely.</p><p>"How the hell do I get into these sorts of things…" George mutters under his breath.</p><p>At this point, Addison is stumbling around, and Meredith is giggling and helping her into her black fur coat again.</p><p>"Y'know, Meredith. I could see myself picking you up at a bar like this," Addison laughs a full-bellied laugh at this point.</p><p>"Addison, you might be a little bit drunk," says Meredith.</p><p>"Oh, drunk or not, I might have picked you up accidentally also," says Addison, accepting Meredith's hand as she reaches to help the woman walk out of the bar.</p><p>"Wow, thanks, Addison, that's flattering, especially coming from you…" Meredith says shyly.</p><p>"And what does that mean, Grey?" Offers Addison.</p><p>"I think you know what that means," Meredith laughs along now, and says this rather flirtatiously.</p><p>The two of them stumble out of the bar arm-in-arm as they wave down a cab that Joe called for them earlier.</p><p>"So where am I going to stay, Meredith?" Addison asks as she leans over in the backseat onto Meredith's shoulder.</p><p>"How about with me? Would that be okay with you?" Meredith asks her, as she brushes Addison's hair off of her face.</p><p>"Absoluuuuuuuutely," says Addison, as she leans over and plants a kiss onto Meredith's forehead.</p><p>"Great!" Says Meredith as she holds Addison against her chest now.</p><p>The cab arrives in front of Meredith's house, and Meredith stumbles inside and pulls Addison up to her bedroom by the hand, and Addison follows, kicking her heels off in the hallway, and falling onto Meredith's bed the moment they reach it.</p><p>The other interns arrive shortly after in another taxi, and they speculate outside of Meredith's room as to what is happening between the odd pair.</p><p>"You know, Addison, it's been a long time since I've been with a woman and all, but I sort of miss it, do you get that?" Says Meredith.</p><p>"Yeah, I get that. And you're pretty. You're a pretty woman, Meredith," says Addison as she pulls Meredith into bed with her.</p><p>"Mm, you're warm and cozy. Come keep me warm and cozy?" Addison asks her.</p><p>"Sure, Addison. But we're keeping our clothes on," Meredith says firmly.</p><p>"What? Whyyyy?" Addison protests.</p><p>"Because, the last thing you need right now is to have sex with your husband's mistress, and the last thing I need right now is to sleep with <em>the</em> <em>other Dr. Shepherd</em>," says Meredith.</p><p>"But we can still sleep-sleep together, right? Like go to bed and close our eyes and have nice dreams?" Addison whines at Meredith.</p><p>"Sure, Addison. We can just sleep-sleep if you want, it would probably be a good idea if we both have to work tomorrow," Meredith offers.</p><p>"Okay, c'mere," says Addison, as she tucks her and Meredith together under the covers.</p><p>"Okay," says Meredith. "Goodnight," she offers.</p><p>"Goodnight, Grey," says Addison, as she closes her eyes.</p><p>"Goodnight, Addison," says Meredith, as she yawns and closes her eyes also.</p><p>
  <em>They stay there soundly until morning.</em>
</p><p>"You owe me $100," Cristina says as she burst in, in the morning, smirking at George.</p><p>"How- what- why is this even a thing!?" George exclaims at Cristina.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on here?" Izzie says as she points to Meredith's door which is still not quite open.</p><p>"Dude, is Mer doin' Dr. Shepherd again?" Alex chuckles.</p><p>"Sorta," says George in a squeaky voice.</p><p>"She is, just not the one that you think," Cristina smirks at him.</p><p>"Oh, shut up, all of you!" Meredith exclaims from the bedroom. "We're not doing anything, we're just napping!" Meredith adds on.</p><p>"Sleeping!" Addison mumbles grumpily until Meredith pats her hair down tenderly.</p><p>"Wait whoa, what?" Says Izzie.</p><p>"Dude," says Alex.</p><p>"Alex!?" Says George.</p><p>"So, anybody wants to go out to dinner now that Meredith's probably gonna be busy with the new Mrs. McDreamy tonight?" Cristina asks the other interns.</p><p>"Yeah, I could go for dinner," Alex shrugs.</p><p>"Okay, I guess," says Izzie.</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to go home by myself I guess," George offers.</p><p>"Great, George, you're buying because I won," Cristina says, as she laughs evily.</p><p>"Hey, can you keep it down out there!? We're TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!?" Grumbles Addison.</p><p>"Yo, Mer, you wanna come to dinner with us tonight?" Alex offers.</p><p>"Ten bucks she brings Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd!" Says Izzie.</p><p>"You're on, I raise you twenty," says Cristina.</p><p>"Wait, am I supposed to bet against that?" Says George.</p><p>"Will you?" Smirks Alex. "Dude," he adds in for effect.</p><p>"Hellooooooo, you're still not being quiet!" Protests Meredith.</p><p>"Do you want to come for dinner then?" Says George, hoping he won't be on the losing end this time.</p><p>"Do you wanna do dinner with me and my friends?" Meredith asks Addison.</p><p>"Sure," says Addison. "It would be good to make some more friends in Seattle," she says sweetly.</p><p>"Okay, we're in!" Meredith yells through the door.</p><p>"She said 'we,' so we win! Izzie says motioning between her and Cristina.</p><p>"Dude," says Alex.</p><p>"Oh, shut up," George mutters.</p><p>"Drinks on George, too!" Says Cristina.</p><p>
  <em>Addison and Meredith hardly hear them from behind the door as they keep giggling just as they had been throughout the previous evening.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>***** <strong>Fin</strong></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>Have a great one!</p><h3 class="byline heading">
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly">bobbiejelly</a>
</h3><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>